Yvette's Story
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Before Elina's story begins, there was a curious flower fairy named Yvette. While she was young, her curiosity was merely something that fairies smiled at. However, Yvette learns, later in life, that curiosity has consequences, and not just on her. A little fanfic I thought of to explain why Elina didn't have wings in the first Fairytopia movie.


**I felt like being four again. Is there something wrong with that? No? That's what I thought.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the land that lay just through the rainbow, in the Magic Meadow, there lived a beautiful young flower fairy named Yvette. She was a very curious and adventurous fairy, always inquiring about the other six regions of Fairytopia. When she had explored every inch of the land, her curiosity turned to what the world of the merpeople was like, and after that, several times she expressed her intrigue on the world that lay on the other side of the rainbow, the world of creatures called "humans." She had several thoughts on what that world was like, and her friends all feared that one day, she would actually try to pass through the barrier between the two worlds and be lost forever. However, despite how eager she was to offer her thoughts and imaginings on the humans' world, Yvette was afraid of what would happen to a fairy in a world who's inhabitants were landlocked, and it was this fear alone that kept her on the fairies' side of the rainbow.<p>

Fortunately, as Yvette grew up, her adventurous spirit calmed slightly, and she eventually lost interest in the human world, although she still travelled throughout Fairytopia's seven realms at least once every five years. During one of these travels, she met a dryad in the Wildering Wood by the name of Ferath, and he was willing to be her companion as she reminded herself of her adventures as a young fairy. After her pilgrimage was over the two settled down in Yvette's home region of the Magic Meadow and soon began thinking of starting a family.

However, no sooner had they managed to conceive a child than Laverna decided to start hatching her plot to usurp the throne from her twin. Word of Yvette's curiosity as a child had reached all ends of Fairytopia, and Laverna had not gone unaware. Like a spider waiting for her prey, the fairy witch waited until Yvette was four months along with her first child, and then she captured them, intending to use them to further along her plot.

Yvette was to go to the human world, like she had wanted as a child, and collect several vials of the air from the wingless creatures' world, or else Ferath would not live to see the next sunrise. The air, Laverna explained, was vital to her formula to weaken the fairies so that they couldn't fly. The poor flower fairy begged Laverna to have mercy and spare them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. So, to save her husband, Yvette had no choice but to cross through the rainbow.

The human world was nothing like Yvette had ever imagined it; instead of being exactly the same as Fairytopia with the only difference being the humans' lack of wings, dark clouds covered the sky, the grass was brown and withered, and venomous fumes, produced by enormous contraptions that nearly frightened the wings off of the flower fairy, were eternally carried on the wind. The air assaulted Yvette's lungs, poisoning her as she filled the vials. She wept bitterly as she thought of what she was being forced to do against her home, but more so for what the human's poisonous land could possibly do to the child that she carried.

In shame and sickness, she returned to Laverna's desert palace. "I did as you asked," she stated, reluctantly handing the filled vials over to the witch. "Now do as you promised and let me and my husband go."

"Let him go?" Laverna laughed. "Oh, my darling Yvette, I merely promised that your husband would live; I never said anything about letting him go. I need a strong, healthy fairy to test my formula on before I release it over all the land; I need to be sure that it will only weaken the fairies, not kill them. You are free to go since you helped me by getting this air, however I warn you, if you tell anyone about me and my plans, your unborn child will be the one to pay the price."

Laverna was merciful enough to allow the two young lovers to say one last goodbye before casting the poisoned flower fairy out into the desert wasteland surrounding her palace. Due to the human air that she had inhaled, Yvette's wings were weakened so that she could only fly a few yards at a time, and because of this, she knew that the formula Laverna was mixing up would work if it included the air from the human world. When she finally returned home to the Magic Meadow, she holed herself up in her flower home, her adventurous spirit having been crushed by the weight of her guilt. In fear for her child's life after Laverna's final threat, Yvette told the other fairies that her curiosity had gotten the better of her and Ferath and they had both ventured beyond the rainbow of their own free will. In altered her story, the human air had killed Ferath almost instantly, but she had managed to hold her breath long enough to return home. Unfortunately for Yvette, the effects of the human world's poisoned air did not fade with time as she had hoped, and after three months of agony, her wings completely shriveled up and eventually tore off.

When Yvette gave birth to her daughter, no sooner had the child been born then the poison completely took its toll on Yvette. She remained alive only long enough to name the child. Elina was born with perfect health and the rainbow shimmered in her emerald eyes, however she did suffer one ill effect of her mother's poisoning: she was born without wings. Elina was very different from how her mother had been as a child, so different, in fact, that people marveled that the two were even related at all. While Yvette had been constantly asking questions and offering theories to anyone that she met and was always exploring, Elina was a quiet young fairy with a sweet disposition who didn't have many friends, due to her lack of wings, but was fiercely loyal to the ones that she did have, and she was more than content to remain in the Magic Meadow, expressing no curiosity whatsoever about the other regions of Fairytopia.

She grew up to be the greatest hero the land ever knew, and the fairies loved and respected her as much as they did the Enchantress.


End file.
